Sleepers
by Takato.Hiroshima-1993
Summary: Part three of Destiny Saga. With Rodney now un-ascended, and Samhain a part of the team, it's time to uncover Janus's secrets before the Wraith make it to Atlantis. However, new secrets emerge when Janus's clue leads them to to two identical planets, each with their own chilling discovery. Now everyone sees why Janus was called two-faced. Read and Review please! Flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of the new Destiny segment! Enjoy! Also, reviews are always welcome!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate: Atlantis or its characters. Samhain is mine however, so no stealing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepers <strong>

**Chapter One**

"Rodney, I know you're excited to be back, but you need to sleep." John commented lazily, yawning as he scrolled through information on his tablet.

"I know, I'm just not tired."

"It's three in the morning, how can you not be tired?" John asked. "How much coffee have you had?"

"Actually I'm still working on my first cup." Rodney answered gesturing to his still half-ful cup sitting next to him. "I guess I'm still not used to being on a human schedule."

"Oh, so you've got Ancient-lag." Sheppard summed up.

"I guess so." Rodney agreed. Rodney hadn't looked up from the device he was examining throughout the entire conversation. John grinned, glad to see that some things never changed.

"Don't forget, we have a mission briefing with SG-1 tomorrow." John reminded as he made his way towards the door.

"Colonel, do you really think I'd pass up a chance to run down ideas with Carter?" McKay asked looking up, a look of indignation on his face.

"When you say 'run down ideas', do you mean 'flirt badly'?" John joked. McKay turned a nice shade of red. "Hey, what about that new doctor working with Becket? Dr. Kelsey, Dr. Kela…?"

"Keller," Rodney told him. "Her name is Dr. Jennifer Keller. She's from Wiscousin, and graduated with honors from Harvard, where Carson was her mentor."

"Oh, sounds like you've been doing some research. Don't tell me you've become a stalker Rodney." John chided, getting the satisfaction of earning a glare from his friend.

"Of course not Sheppard, I just wanted to know more about the latest doctor practicing voodoo on me."

"I'm sorry, but what is voodoo?" Samhain asked walking in, still dressed in the standard issue military getup.

"Magic practiced by certain individuals involving chanting incantations and animal blood." John answered. Noticing her outfit, he continued. "Don't tell me you have Ancient lag as well?"

"Ancient what?"

"Don't listen to him Samhain, he thinks he's being funny. Did you need something?" Rodney asked the now de-ascended Samhain. She'd decided to regain human form not long after Rodney had returned. That way she could continue work on the Leviathan or anything Ancient, and be close to Radek.

"Actually I wanted to speak to you about the briefing tomorrow." Samhain said. Turning to John, "Alone, if you don't mind." John threw his hands up in silent surrender.

"I'll see you in the briefing tomorrow, or actually later today, Rodney." John called over his shoulder as he left. As soon as the door had closed behind him, Samhain fixed her gaze back at Rodney.

"What exactly is the briefing about tomorrow?" Samhain asked.

"Weren't you told?"

"No, all they told me is that it had something to do with Janus's lab, but that's it. Not everyone is as trusting with me as you and Radek."

"The briefing is about the mention of something in the lab. Something that we were able to get a coordinate on." Rodney said. Samhain narrowed her eyes at him, and he shrugged. "It's not my fault that you don't the right security clearance."

"I shouldn't need 'security clearance' to know what my miserable little brother left behind." Samhain growled.

"Shh!" Rodney said, his eyes darting around the room, checking for any witnesses to what Samhain said. "Do you want them to find out that Janus is your brother?"

"It would make things so much easier." Samhain muttered. "It makes me so mad that I can't even tell Radek, so I can tell him exactly who to call a 'zkurvysyn' when he's working on something of Janus's. I really regret that pact now."

"Well, you made it and you can't change that." Rodney told her. "Anyway, the briefing is concerning his map to the last Ancient lab he'd hid."

"It would be like my brother to encrypt his map." Samhain said.

"Yeah, well we finally found a file in his systems that give us the coordinates, to something that should help us unencrypt the map. And with the Wraith entering the solar system tomorrow, it's about time."

"What if we can't get the Leviathan up and operational by the time the Wraith get here?" Samhain asked as Rodney ran a hand through his hair.

"That's something else we'll be discussing at the briefing tomorrow."

"So, you guys have nothing." Samhain surmised, and Rodney nodded reluctantly. "Actually, I might know something that could help." The ex-Ancient grinned and left the room. Rodney just sighed and returned to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepers<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"So, what have you found Dr. McKay?" Mr. Woolsey asked as everyone settled into their seats in the conference room.

"We were able to find a file corresponding to the map given to us by the Ancients." Rodney said.

"And this file decoded the rest of the map, right?" General O'Neill asked, a look of expectancy on his face.

"Well, it decoded half the map Jack." Daniel finished. "Dr. McKay and I were able to distinguish an address from the map, but it's missing a symbol."

"Searching through the database of both Atlantis and Earth, we've found two possible planets. They have the same address, save for the missing symbol." Rodney added.

"Which planets are they?" Inquired Teyla.

"P2X-295 and P2X-337." Daniel told her.

"Both planets have the same temperature, atmosphere, flora and fauna, and they even have similar soil types. They only difference between them is they're location." Carter said after she pulled up the planet's info on her computer.

"So, which one do we explore first?" Sheppard asked, getting a shrug from both Rodney and Dr. Jackson.

"I guess we'll just flip a coin when the time comes." Mr. Woolsey concluded. "Now, we need to figure out what to do about the Wraith."

"I might be able to help with that." Samhain announced as she walked into the room, her arms laden with materials.

"You were waiting outside the door, weren't you?" Rodney asked with a grin as he watched her start setting down blueprints and binders.

"So what if I was?" Samhain snapped at him before addressing the room at large. "I found mention of an old defense satellite that we could fix up—"

"You mean that one we tried in our first year here and was destroyed?" Radek asked, and Samhain paused.

"You destroyed it?" She asked.

"Technically it was the Wraith." John corrected, and Samhain sighed. She placed her elbows on a chair and leaned in over the table.

"Please tell me that you guys didn't manage to destroy the ground-based space cannons either." Samhain pleaded, and was met with silence.

"Ground-based space cannons?" O'Neill parroted back, his eyebrows shooting up in shock.

"Yeah, don't tell me you guys never thought to look for them." Samhain asked.

"We scoured the database but we never found any mention of a space cannon of any kind." Radek told her.

"Really? I found at least four after I input my access code…" Samhain's words faded as she realized what she said. "Oops,"

"And you wonder why you don't have a higher security clearance." Rodney said, hanging his head.

"Where are these cannons?" Woolsey asked, trying to keep his voice calm, but everyone could tell it was a struggle. Samhain quickly used the main computer in the room to access the information. A map of the solar system appeared front and center, with a black and white blueprint of a cannon appearing in the left-hand bottom corner.

"According to the data, there are three cannons that are in the path of the Wraith ship. I don't have any idea of their condition though."

"How long until the ships are in range of those cannons?" Teal'c asked.

"They should arrive in range of the first cannon in at least forty-eight hours." Samhain explained. "That's plenty of time for three teams of three to go out and inspect all three of the cannons"

"Just out of curiosity, who would you have be on the team to inspect the first one?" Woolsey asked.

"Myself, Radek, and a fellow ex-Ancient named Heran. Heran was part of the team that originally built the cannons." Samhain explained.

"Originally?" Daniel asked.

"The cannons were rebuilt at least twice during the course of the war." Samhain told him.

"Why didn't you say Dr. McKay?" Woolsey asked.

"Rodney's needed on your treasure hunt. Janus was notorious for making everyone's lives a living hell. His pigheadedness can probably only be matched my Rodney's." Samhain told everyone, and received several nods.

"Alright then, I guess that's it." General O'Neill remarked. "Everyone go do what you need to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepers<strong>

**Chapter Three**

"Rodney, I really don't see why this even concerns you." Beckett argued as the two stood in Carson's office. "I'm bringing Jennifer on this expedition, and that's my final word."

"But Carson, she hasn't been here for very long, and we don't know what to expect while we're out there." Rodney countered.

"Which is exactly why having a second doctor will be handy." Carson said, walking out of the office and into the infirmary. Rodney, still not finished, followed.

"Yes, I agree that having a second doctor would be nice, but there is the fact that she doesn't have any field experience." Rodney argued.

"Who doesn't have the experience?" A voice asked from behind Dr. McKay. Said scientist gave a small jump in surprise. Turning around he came face-to-face with the blond-haired Jennifer Keller.

"N-no one, Dr. Keller." Rodney stammered out, much to the amusement of a certain Scottish doctor. "We were discussing the new expedition."

"The treasure hunt, right?" Jennifer asked with an amused smile that made Rodney blush, a little. "I can't wait, this'll be my first real mission."

"Well then, just stick close to me and everything should be alright." Rodney said, not realizing till a second later what he'd said, and then his face began resembling a tomato. "I-I mean, Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla are usually protecting me, so around me it's usually pretty safe if you…just…want…to…." Rodney's voice slowly died out as he realized that Jennifer was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry Dr. McKay, I don't mean to laugh. You're face just got really red and began to scrunch up, and it was just too adorable." Jennifer explained. If it was possible, Rodney's face reddened even more, and so did Jennifer's once she realized what she'd said.

"Rodney, Jennifer, I really do hate to break this up, but we need to finish packing." Carson announced, slowly guiding the younger doctor away.

"Of course," Rodney stated. "Well then, I'll see you later." Carson quickly led Jennifer out of the room, but she still had time to send the Canadian a little wave. Grinning, Rodney headed back to his lab.

* * *

><p>"So, which planet are we searching first?" John asked over the radio as he powered up his jumper in the landing bay.<p>

"Teal'c won the coin toss, so we're heading to P2X-295." Sam explained from a second jumper.

"Okay then, next question. What are we looking for when we reach the planet?" John asked.

"If I had to guess Colonel, I'd say something Ancient-looking." O'Neill suggested, causing John to laugh.

"If there's a ZPM there, then we should be able to pick up at least some residual energy." Sam explained.

"And if there's not?" Teyla asked.

"Then let's hope there's some residual energy anyway." Sam answered.

"So either way, pray for energy." John summarized.

"Well, yes." Sam answered.

"Alright, do you want to go first General?" John asked.

"Nah, your galaxy, you go first." O'Neill answered.

"Thanks." John piloted the jumper down into the control room, waiting only a second before disappearing into the open wormhole. The second jumper followed a moment later.

"This is nice." O'Neill commented as he looked around P2X-295. "Sam, radio Atlantis and tell them it's safe to send the doctors through, no Wraith."

"Yes General." Same answered before quickly relaying the info.

"So now what Rodney?" John asked his scientist as he and Daniel poured over a read-out on a tablet.

"I think we need to go west, but I'm not sure." McKay answered as he stared down at the digital version of their map.

"What do you mean you think?" John answered as Becket and Keller came through the wormhole.

"What he means is that it's impossible to tell direction on this map." Daniel explained.

"Don't we just start from the Stargate?" John asked, pointing that aforementioned device. A surprised gasp went up from the crowd through once the Stargate disengaged. There on the other side were an identical set of steps and DHD.

"Are they deliberately trying to confuse us?" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Probably," Ronon answered.

"Great, so where to now?" O'Neill asked, already regretting getting out of bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepers<strong>

**Chapter Four**

"I say we split into two teams." Daniel suggested. "One team goes East, the other West."

"How about two and a half, that way we can leave Ronon and Teal'c here to protect the gate, and remind us which side we came out of." O'Neill said, and everyone agreed. "Becket can came us with, and Keller can accompany SGA-1. Is that alright Doc?" O'Neill asked Beckett.

"Aye, if it means I don't have to listen to Rodney's whining." Beckett answered.

"I heard that." Rodney called, not looking up from his computer.

"Good, you were supposed to." Beckett answered. In response, Rodney just walked away.

"I guess we'll be going East then." John stated as they watched Rodney's retreated form.

"Works for us." O'Neill said and they separated.

"Rodney are you getting anything on the scanner?" John asked twenty minutes later as they walked through the woods.

"No," Rodney answered.

"Perhaps this is not the right way?" Teyla suggested. "Wouldn't the correct way have been the side that we came out of?"

"Usually, yes, but Janus wasn't a one-sided guy. His friends used to say that he had a mirror outlook with everything he did." Rodney explained.

"A mirror outlook?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, everything he did had a dual-purpose. While I was ascended I learned that he had had two teenagers as his research assistants. On the outside it was a good deed on his part, teaching the next generation. Near the end of the war though, the teenagers disappeared."

"Disappeared? Where?" John asked, and Rodney could only shrug.

"Once they ascended, some of the Ancients tried to find them, but no luck. However, they did discover what Janus had them working on."

"Like what?" John asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Experimenting on Wraith body parts and organs." Jennifer, Teyla, and John all stopped in shock.

"He had them do what?" Teyla asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Experiment on the Wraith." Rodney answered. "The worst part of the story is that one of the teenagers was his own niece. Afterwards, Janus's sister, the mother of the missing girl, was forced to sign a pact renouncing her involvement with Janus before she was allowed to ascend. The pact also excluded her from searching for her daughter."

"Why would they make her sign something like that?" Jennifer asked.

"They were trying to leave behind a legacy they could be proud of, and if it meant severing all ties, then so be it." Rodney said.

"What about this sister? Did she actually agree to the pact?" John asked as they resumed walking.

"Yeah, but only so she could continue looking as an ascended."

"Sounds devious, like Janus. Guess it's in the blood." Sheppard remarked.

"John, the loss of a child can be devasting." Teyla stated. "I can only imagine how she felt, and wonder if I would not do the exact same thing were I in her shoes." Silence descended on the group as they each wondered if they'd do the same. Rodney was the one to break the silence.

"I got something." Rodney said as he fiddled with his device. "It's definitely an energy reading, but it's very low, no way the jumpers scanners would have picked it up." Rodney explained as he began swinging the device around him. "The signal seems to get stronger towards the South."

"General," John called over the radio. "Rodney's picking up a signal towards the South."

"It's probably the same one Carter just found. Let's meet up at the source."

"Roger," John answered. Addressing the team: "You heard him, let's move out."

* * *

><p>"Rodney, please tell me we're getting close." John asked five hours later.<p>

"Stop complaining Sheppard, we're getting close." Rodney stated before he collided with something and fell backwards onto Sheppard. The result was both of them falling onto the ground.

"You know, some girls might think two hot guys sprawled on top of each other as sexy." Jennifer commented as she and Teyla looked down at their companions.

"Shut up," Rodney growled as he attempted to climb off of Sheppard, only to have his foot slip on the grass, causing him to fall right back on top of Sheppard. This time though, their heads collided with a very audible thunk. As the two now injured men groaned and just laid there dazed. General O'Neill's team appeared right then coming around an invisible bend. Assessing the situation before him, General O'Neill adopted a stern look.

"Now boys, quite frankly I don't care what you two may do in your bedrooms, but please, leave it in the room." O'Neill said. Sheppard quickly pushed McKay off of him and stood up.

"Sir, this is not what it looks like. I'm not gay. I love women. I love everything about women. McKay just fell on top of me and we crashed our skulls together." Sheppard quickly explained.

"For the record, I ran into something first." Rodney said as Jennifer helped him to his feet.

"You ran into a wall." Sam explained. "Jack ran into it too. We've been following it for about two miles now."

"So how do we get behind the wall?" Teyla asked, and Sam grimaced.

"That I have no idea."

"It's rather simple actually." Rodney stated as he laid his hand on the surface and checked his scanner. "This isn't a shielded wall exactly, it's more like a skin that reflects light in a way that makes it look invisible. More than likely, if we keep following the wall we should find the entrance."

"Sounds reasonable to me, sir." Carter said as she addressed the General.

"Alright then, we'll keep walking, but I want Sheppard and McKay to walk in front so that I can keep an eye on them." O'Neill said.

"Wait a minute, where's Carson?" Jennifer asked suddenly as she began to look around frantically.

"He was right behind me." Jackson said as he retraced his steps, keeping one hand on the wall. Suddenly he pitched hard to his left and fell, disappearing with a yelp.

"Daniel!" O'Neill shouted as the group all cautiously entered the invisible doorway. The sight that greeted them was Daniel sprawled on top of Carson.

"Not you two, too." O'Neill groaned before he helped Daniel to his feet while Rodney and Sheppard helped Carson. Meanwhile, the girls all shared sly grins and evil glints.

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" Carson asked now that he was on his feet. Everyone pulled out their flashlights and began scanning the dark square room. The only thing in the room was a lever. Sheppard immediately went up and pulled it.

"What the hell Sheppard?" O'Neill asked as the doorway behind them closed. Slowly, one step at a time, a stairwell appeared leading down.

"Well, shall we?" Daniel said, before the group headed down into the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Sleepers**

**Chapter Five**

"Where are we?" Carson asked as the group used their flashlights to examine the small room.

"Judging by all the lab equipment around, I'd say we're in one of Janus's labs." Rodney answered as he examined a row of beakers full of gray liquid.

"Do you think we can turn some lights on?" Jack asked just after a dull thud was heard. "I really don't like bumping into objects, especially cold ones."

"What?" Rodney said and he and everyone else converged on O'Neill's location. Using their lights they saw that the General had bumped into a long rectangular metal capsule. Carson laid a hand on its surface and quickly pulled it back.

"It's not just cold, it's freezing." The Scotsman explained. Carter and Rodney immediately began examining the capsule, while Sheppard looked over the various panels along the wall. As soon as he reached out and touched one, it sprang to life. Three buttons were illuminated and a screen sprang to life in front of him.

"Hello, and congratulations on finding my lab." Janus said from the monitor. "I'm going to go ahead and assume that you've already found the capsule. If you wish to view what's inside, then please press the green button. If not, then press the blue one and get out." Without hesitation Sheppard pressed the green button, and the top half of the capsule slid back, revealing a young girl with light brown hair.

"Before you is my niece and lab assistant Aliana. If you'll notice she is still behind a glass wall, which is because I have cryogenically frozen her. If you wish to revive her, press the green button again. To simply leave her be, press the blue button and leave."

"What are you waiting for Sheppard, press the bloody green button." Carson said, and Jennifer nodded.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Colonel, she has been in there for ten thousand years." Sam stated as she stared at the girl. "If we revive her, she could just die."

"Then at least she'll be with her people in the aftermath, and not down here all alone." Dr. Jackson argued.

"What do you guys think?" O'Neill asked Jennifer, Teyla, and Rodney.

"I agree with Dr. Jackson, this girl needs the opportunity to either be free with us, or with her family. She shouldn't be down here alone." Teyla said.

"I also agree, and besides, this could be an opportunity for us to increase our own research into cryogenics." Jennifer pointed out. Rodney didn't answer. All he did was push Sheppard aside and press the green button himself. The metal lid slid back up. A panel on the bottom half sprang to life. On it was the temperature of the capsule and a countdown clock.

"Reanimation in twelve hours." A mechanical voice said from the panel.

"Sheppard, take the doctors and Colonel Carter back to Atlantis to assemble whatever medical gear they'll be needing. Send Teal'c or Ronon back to us in case we need the muscle." O'Neill ordered. Sheppard nodded and they headed out.

"John," Rodney said, making them all hesitate. "Don't let Samhain know what we're doing."

"Why?" John asked, confusion written on his face.

"Because Alaina is her daughter." Rodney answered.

"Then we should be telling her first!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"No, we need Samhain's head on protecting Atlantis. Besides, it's just as Carter said, this might not work. Alaina might not survive this. Do you really want Samhain to have to lose her daughter twice?" Rodney asked as his voice hardened, and Jennifer's eyes went wide in realization before she slowly nodded.

"I understand," She said, and the group left.

* * *

><p>"Three hours till reanimation." The mechanical voice said as another hour ticked away. Carson and Jennifer had a stretcher ready and waiting along with several medical boxes and gears stacked around the capsule ready for use.<p>

"Do you think they have enough stuff?" John asked Rodney as he watched the doctor's recheck their gear for the umpteenth time.

"Probably not knowing them." The scientist answered, his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him. "Radek," he barked into his earpiece, "how does the shield look?"

"Still invisible." Radek answered from outside. "Perhaps you could try overloading the shield's power and force it to burn out?"

"Already on it." Rodney stated. "What did you tell Samhain?"

"That we found the lab, but that it was invisible. The cannons were in better shape than she had hoped, but they will still keep her occupied." Radek said. "I did not tell her about her daughter."

"If you two get any more serious, then she'll end up being your daughter as well." Rodney joked, but Radek sighed.

"That does not sound half bad anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes Rodney, I am not a young man anymore, and the idea of a family sounds awfully appealing." Radek laughed. "You know Rodney, perhaps you should be thinking about finding someone as well." Rodney snuck a quick glance to Jennifer, who was counting something in a box.

"Let's handle one thing at a time." Rodney said as he turned his head back to the display. "Uh oh,"

"Why 'uh oh'?" Radek asked as the shield began to waver and the metallic building could be seen. Rodney meanwhile was typing furiously as white smoke poured out of the capsule. The word 'error' began flashing on the capsule's monitor. Everyone took that as their cue to start prying open the capsule. Janus appeared again on Rodney's monitor.

"So sorry everyone, but even though I appreciate the thought of you reviving my niece, I cannot allow my lab to be unshielded. That is why I included a failsafe on the power system. It can only be used on one task at a time, otherwise the whole power grid will crash; much as I imagine its doing now. Good luck." With that Janus's arrogant face disappeared as the screen dissolved into static.

"Carson!" Rodney screamed turning away from the monitor. There was nothing he could do with it now.

"Not bloody now Rodney!" Carson screamed back as he and Jennifer began readying the equipment as John, Daniel, Teal'c, and Ronon worked on opening the capsule. Finally, Ronon pulled out his blaster and started blasting the corner of the metal coffin until he made a hole. The rest of them used that opening to force it open. Soon they were able to retrieve the girl and get her on the stretcher. As soon as she was vertical the medics descended. It took a couple of minutes to get her hooked up on the monitors. Around them the machines started crackling with energy, and everyone's earpieces were screaming with warnings from Zelanka.

"She's stable for now," Carson said, and everyone took that as their cue to get out of dodge. They were barely outside the flickering walls before the structure collapsed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepers<strong>

**Chapter Six**

"How is she Carson?" John asked as he walked into the infirmary. After a hurried Jumper ride back to Atlantis, Carson and Jennifer had wasted no time in getting their newest patient situated.

"Alive, and she'll more than likely stay that way." Carson explained. "Her stats are rising steadily, and so far there's no sign of permanent damage; physical or mental."

"Good," John said. "I sent a couple of marines out to get Samhain and bring her back. Zelanka's assured me that she's not vital to the readying of the cannons, and I think it'd be a good idea for her to see her mother first."

"Aye, it would be." Carson agreed with a smile. "Have you seen Jennifer around? Rodney wanted to ask her something, and they went somewhere to talk. That was two hours ago."

"No, but I'll find out where they are." John assured him. The first place he checked was the science labs, but no luck. Next he checked the mess halls, their respective quarters, and even the training room. Finally he headed up to the control room.

"Have you seen Rodney and Dr. Keller?" John asked the technician on duty.

"Yes sir, they took a puddle jumper to P2X-337 about an hour and a half ago." The tech replied. John thanked the man, then headed off to find Elizabeth, cursing Rodney under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Rodney, do you really think we'll find the other lab assistant out here?" Jennifer asked as she kept her eyes glued to the small energy reading they were following in the Jumper.<p>

"So far, everything we've followed Janus do has had two sides. Do you seriously believe it's a coincidence that Janus chose two twin planets to encode on his map?" Rodney asked as he landed the Puddle Jumper.

"True," Jennifer conceded. "Do you know anything about the second assistant?"

"His name was Theonmarius, but he just went by Theon." Rodney said. "His parents died early on in the war, and he got pretty close to Janus afterwards. Since these two were a thorn in the side of the Ancients, I heard quite a bit about them while I was ascended."

"Does Theon have any family among the Ascended?"

"Maybe, but according to the Samhain the only people he considered family were Janus, Alaina, and her." Rodney explained as they disembarked the Jumper, and ran right into an invisible wall. Grumbling, Rodney led the way around the wall until they found the doorway.

They entered another dark room with a lever. Rodney wasted no time in pulling the lever and they went down the stairs without a word. At the bottom was another lab room, but this one was a little smaller. Jennifer found the capsule, and Rodney found the wall panel. He touched it and it sprang to life.

"Congratulations on finding my lab. You'll notice that there's a metal capsule in the middle of the room. Inside you'll find my lab assistant Theon. To free him press the blue button. If you wish to just leave him, then please press the green button and leave the premises." Janus's dead-face said with a smile, as the panel slid back and revealed a male teenager with black hair. Without hesitation Rodney pressed the blue button and the countdown sequence started. Jennifer headed back out to the Jumper to radio Atlantis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go. This concludes Sleepers! Next installment will see more Theon and Alaina! Comment on how it was, and feel free to leave suggestions on what you'd like to see in future segments!**


	7. Notice

**This is not a chapter.**

**This is just a short message to everyone who has an alert set to this story, that are more in this saga. As of 9/15/14 the saga goes:**

**Ascension**

**Leviathan**

**Sleepers**

**Please read them in order as they are intended to build upon each other. To easily find them go to my profile page. Thank you very much!**

**This notice will be updated as new parts are added. **


End file.
